


Nothing to Fear

by Obscurism



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Darkfic, F/M, Just smut that's it, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurism/pseuds/Obscurism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Albright x Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow): Becky doesn't know where Jon has gone! He's left her home alone and when he comes back the Master of Fear proves to her on why she should never fear on his absence. Warning: Smut with heavy kink themes/darkfic and due to length will be broken down into chapters, the rest of the chapters are a WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The house that Rebecca and Jonathan shared with Alice and Jervis was calm for once. No tea kettles going off as Jervis played with various teas in the hopes of extracting distinct and new flavors for his lover Alice. There was no Alice sitting at a sewing machine pounding away at materials to make new blouses, dresses, or fixing wardrobe malfunctions between the four persons. From the basement came no sounds of Jonathan swearing as he mixed chemicals that would more often then not impact and prolong his plans of kicking out a new toxin to both use as well as sell. So in the living room Rebecca, best known as Becky, sat on the large red velvet couch. Her hazel eyes fixed on the television, but not really watching it. As the images danced on her eyes she couldn't help but hate the sudden silence that came over the home. Never once did she complain about the racket that they all created, it was normal to her just like the sounds of city streets late at night. It made her feel secure and even at home. Of course she'd been living in the home with all of them for well over a year now, but still sometimes it seemed she was still out of place.

Jonathan had slowly and quite impatiently trying to teach her the basics of psychology over the last month, but focusing heavily on phobias. She on the other hand was slowly trying to grasp it all, she'd been a law major, not a psychology major after all. Not to mention her beau's... unethical way of trying to teach her. When she would fail to remember a few phobias and their definitions it would usually end up in a yelling match between the two. Thus causing him to rub his temples in frustration before going off into the basement which is what he considered his lab, though Becky referred to it as his 'man-cave'. In equal frustration she would usually hobble up the staircase to vent to Alice, or sometimes go outside to calm her nerves with a cigarette. Later in the day they'd see each other again over dinner, and though there would be tension it would usually fade throughout the rest of the evening.

Today was odd though, it seemed that no one was home in the large house. That morning when she turned her head to give Jonathan a small good morning kiss on the cheek she saw that he wasn't in the bed. Over the year she knew this was normal behavior for him. Some nights he stay up to the crack of dawn but instead of laying his head down for some well needed shut eye he would pour himself a cup of coffee, feed his crows, and have a cigarette filled with his own toxin that for some reason seemed to have no effects on him. Once she managed to crawl out of bed and head into the kitchen for her own cup of java, there was no coffee made. There also was no tea, which was almost like a crime in the home! Jervis always made sure there was some sort of tea ready and made at any given time, especially in the morning when there would be either Earl Gray or English Breakfast sitting in a tea pot in the middle of the kitchen table with cups laid out at each place setting. Alice would always be up with him as well, cooking some sort of breakfast for everyone, she was like the mother of the house making sure that everyone was always well fed. Not this morning though. There was no food, no coffee, and no tea. 

At first Becky shrugged it off, after all maybe Jervis and Alice were sleeping in and Jonathan was known to disappear at times. Though usually it never happened all at once. So she tread through the home as she normally did; showering, putting some clothes into the wash, and cleaning up the bedroom. It wasn't until midday that she began to wonder where everyone was. She knocked on the bedroom door of the two Wonderland characters come to life, but no response. Upon cracking open the door for a quick peek she saw the bed made as though no one had slept in it and no Jervis or Alice to be found. Confused and a bit worried she went to the basement to find that her own boyfriend was missing. There was not a peep coming from the cellar nor were there any lights on. By this point she began to worry, could they have gone somewhere and forgotten to take her? Did something happen to them? What if they were hurt and here she was at the home doing nothing all morning when she could have been searching for them? 

Her fingers instinctively went to her lips as she began to bite at her fingernails, a small coping mechanism she found when under times of anxiety. Still managing to breath normally despite the lingering thoughts in her head, she went back into the living room and turned on the television to the news channel to see if something had happened between the time she went to bed and the time that she had woken up. If anything happened of course it would be on the news, after all Jervis and Jonathan weren't exactly average criminals. No, they were villains. Villains that were always put away into an asylum when caught instead of prison. Alice and herself were no average criminals either. In the last year that they had both been in the home they'd ventured out with the two men and helped in their endeavors. If anything they were just as wanted, not only by the Gotham Police Department and Batman, but by their families. 

Now here she sat hours later as dusk slowly began to fall on the home. Becky had yet to get yp and turn on any lights, her eyes had been glued to the television. Though admittedly after the two hours or so she had lost interest in the news, not hearing anything that she needed to about why everyone was gone! She channel flipped every now and then and now as her eyes finally refocused on what was on the screen before her it was some sitcom that had been rerun many times, nothing new and nothing interesting. Her chest heaved upwards as she took in air before letting out a heavy and almost sad sigh. It was at this point that she finally got the motivation to remove her bottom from the velvet couch and have herself some dinner. She wasn't expecting anyone to be back tonight, granted she didn't know when or even if they were coming back at all.

Flipping the light switch upwards in the kitchen and opening up the fridge she stared aimlessly at the contents inside. Left over spaghetti, milk, eggs, a few alcoholic beverages here and there, fresh fruit and vegetables, all seemed so boring to her at the moment. Lazily she closed the door before rummaging through cabinets. In the end she decided on the left over spaghetti that was sitting in a well sealed container. Grabbing the already grated parmesan cheese and the container, she put some of the spaghetti onto a plate and heated it up in the microwave before adding a heaping amount of cheese onto the carbohydrates. As she held the plate in her hand she looked at the empty dinner table and sighed. It felt to weird to be the only one eating, let alone being the only one in the house. Luckily the boring drone coming from the television eased the dull ache of silence as she ate quietly, the only distinct sound coming from her was was the sound of the metal fork scratching against a glass plate. 

The next time she looked at the clock on the wall it was almost eight in the evening and still no sign of anyone to be seen on either the television or in the home. Her worry was beginning to grow from a small seed into a tiny tree as she anticipated the worst for everyone. Becky's fingernails were chewed down to small stubs before she changed into a black t-shirt that was much too big for her frame. Letting her ginger curls fall loosely in front of her face, she could see the worry in her own eyes as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. As she headed back to the velvet couch she flipped the television back to the news hoping to see something, anything, that would help her figure out just what was going on.

Just as she flipped the channel back over to the news was when she heard the back door that lead into the kitchen open and close. A faint but familiar grumble came from the kitchen area before that sweet, yet oh so intellectual, voice called out. “You're still awake?”

Hurriedly and quite clumsily, almost falling off the couch, Becky scrambled up from the spot she had been sitting in for most of the day and went into the kitchen. Her hazel eyes wide as she looked up at the tall, lanky, and ginger man. With both of her hands behind her back, clasped together she almost looked like a child. “Well of course I am... I woke up and everyone was gone!” The hands that we previously clasped behind her back rose up as though to mention at the empty house around her. “I didn't know if something had happened to you all or if-” Quickly cutting herself off, she bit her bottom lip, hoping, just hoping, that Jon didn't catch the hint of anxiety in her voice.

Eyeing back up at her beau to try and see if he had caught anything, she watched as for a mere second his eyes seemed to widen in happiness, though they quickly went back to their original state of staring back at her much smaller person without much of an expression. “Or if what my dear... Plucky Becky?” His voice seemed to exaggerate his nickname for her while a tiny grin appeared onto his usual down-turned lips.

With that one word 'plucky' Becky knew that he caught the slight hint of anxiety in her voice. It seemed that no matter how small it was her dear and loving Crane could always pick up on it. Though of course it shouldn't shock her, after all he is the self proclaimed Master of Fear. Each time it happened it never ceased to amaze her. Biting her lower lip as her hazel eyes looked to her feet, trying not to look up into his piercing green eyes that stared down at her through the frames of his glasses. Gently rocking her weight back and forth, she opened her mouth as if to say something, only to shut it again in hesitation. “Well... you know...” She began slowly, moving her gaze back up into his own, “I just didn't know if... you all went out last night when I went to sleep and... something... happened. That's all, nothing more and nothing less.”

As if he didn't miss a heartbeat he quickly retorted back to her, with a condescending tone in his voice now. “Oh I think it was something more my dear,” Reaching out and grasping onto her shoulder Jonathan grinned down at her with a look that meant his curiosity was perked and that he wanted to delve deeper into her, in his own opinion, much smaller mind. “So why don't you tell dear old Dr. Crane what it is?”

When his hand rested on her shoulder Becky could feel a lump in her throat begin to form. He was touching her. Well yes of course he touches her, that is her boyfriend after all, but this time there was something eerily familiar about his touch and the way that he spoke. It didn't seem to be the loving wording or touch that the curly haired woman was used to. It reeked of something far more sinister. As if in his mind Jonathan was already knew what her answer was going to be and was calculating a plan to take action because of it. “I don't think I need to go any further Jon... I mean... you can understand that right? I know right now that you're on Batman's list, so if you all had went out I just thought...” 

As she spoke now it seemed her voice wasn't following her brain to tell her to watch what she was saying, especially if it seemed that he was going to get into one of his many moods. In those few words Rebecca almost spelled out why she was so nervous throughout the day and why she had almost fallen while running to greet her beau. After a moment of thought all the words that she had just spoken seemed to hit her. She was in for it now, she knew it even before she looked up at the smirk that seemed to be beaming on Jonathan's face now. “Oh Becky...” He began to say, his other hand raising to grasp her other shoulder now. Rubbing them slowly with a small amount of force he leaned in closer to her person. “I think you and I are going to need to sit down and have a bit of a... chat.... on why you shouldn't worry if I don't tell you where I'm going.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs any warnings added, please let me know! xxx

Both eyes fixed onto Jonathan now, realizing that maybe during the entire time she was home alone she should have taken a nap at some point. This was going to be a long night, she could tell already. When something caught her beau's interest or if her voice even subtly cracked with any hint of either fear or anxiety he wouldn't leave the subject of it alone. That interest would slowly become a short term obsession on probing deep into her mind to figure out just why her brain was ticking that way. Of course he would never literally probe into her brain with medical tools, but he certainly used what many people would call unconventional manners. Sometimes involving a drugs, sometimes using mental torture, or at some points even physical torture. Though what manners he used to get the information he wanted depended on how sadistic he was feeling.

Usually Becky could never tell what he was going to do when he began to come into one of his many moods. She knew that there was always a level of sadism laced in it though. Within what could either be minutes or hours her Jonathan would be checking out for a period of time and the ruthless Scarecrow would take up her boyfriend's body. Deep down she did have a bit of a love for Scarecrow, even after all the things he may have done to her in the past. He was the one that really brought Jon and her together and even though he was sadistic to the point of cruelty sometimes, even to her, it was something the inner masochist inside of her both loved and looked forward to. 

“Why do we need to have a chat Jon?” Her voice turning into a whine now as she began to relax her shoulders under his firm grip. “I already know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.” Turning away from him now she began to walk away trying to diffuse the situation from becoming anything more, not really wanting to deal with it at the hour of the night it was. Wiggling herself easily from his long fingers that grasped her. 

Unfortunately she only managed a few steps before his own person came up behind her and this time his hands moved to her shoulders once more. The long fingertips of his hands digging into her flesh beneath the shirt she was wearing. Rebecca could feel his warm breath against her ear as he leaned down to her height, his face only inches away from her ear as he spoke. “My dear Plucky Becky I want to make sure that you know there's no need to fear.”

Her eyes grew wider the instant he called her 'Plucky Becky'. Those two words could always cause a chill to run down her spine. Ever since her encounter with Scarecrow in Gotham's subway system it only meant one thing, he was going to get her. Though in this case he already had her and had her under his control for while, Jonathan always made sure to re-enforce that she was truly under his control. It turns out, it was just one of those evenings. Biting her bottom lip Rebecca let out a nervous sigh as she nodded her head. “You know... I think I know that I don't need to...” She paused for a moment before resigning herself to say the word, “... fear... I think I just need to go to bed. It's been a long day.” She lied now, trying to get out of the long night she was sure that he had in store for her.

It didn't take much for Jonathan to notice her lies unfortunately. He then began to chuckle and shaking his head gently while his fingers grasped onto her body tighter now, causing a tiny seething amount of pain to jolt through her body. Without a single moment's notice he pulled her body back into his gangly frame and let his head rest atop her own. Smelling her hair and inhaling deeply the scent of her floral shampoo he let a small devious smile creep onto his face. “If you're tired we can easily wake you up. I'll even be generous this evening and let you decide, narcotics or pain.” Of course any normal and reasonably sane person would find this choice to be less than favorable, Rebecca had learned that out of those two choices they were better than the third option, one she got when she was less compliant or he was in a vicious mood, of a dose of his fear toxin. 

As he spoke of her options it was then that she knew that Jonathan Crane had indeed checked out for the evening and the Scarecrow had checked in. It had been a while since she'd been in the presence of his other personality, though she couldn't say that she always had the fondest memories from him. Deep down, as much as she hated to admit it, Becky really did love Scarecrow as much as she loved Jonathan. Scarecrow was checked in the first few times she'd ever run into him and he was also the one to offer her a place beside him. He may have been a sadist, and a particularly cruel one at that, she knew that he had a place for her in his shriveled up nut of a heart just as she knew that Jonathan Crane did. Now to make her choice quickly; she could spend hours doped out on narcotics, which she'd done many times in the past, though not usually by choice, or she could spend the time with pain. “I'll take the pain.” She said finally accepting the fact that there was no way that she was getting out of it tonight. With Scarecrow checked in now there was absolutely no chance of that happening even remotely. Of course she chose the pain. It wasn't the best option she'd ever been given but compared to being drugged it was something she'd much rather, it all really depended on which had the least cons. 

“Wonderful~” He almost purred out as he moved one hand to her curly orange locks of hair, pulling them away from her ear. Leaning down he let his long pink tongue barely graze her earlobe. “My dear Becky...” Scarecrow spoke, letting his other hand run to the other side of her face, grasping a large chunk of hair in his fist. “Do you know how long it's been since I've got to play with you?” His voice sounded now as if he had an underlying plan beneath it all, which began to worry her.

Trying once more not to show any signs of outward nervousness or fear, she internally held it all in as she tried to calm herself down from the ledge she felt that she was about to fall off of. It was true she did love her time that she spent with Scarecrow, though usually that wasn't until in the middle of their... rendezvous when all her gears had finally kicked in and the inner masochist inside of herself calm to show it's true colors. “It's been... months...” She stated keeping her cool, trying to state the fact as though it were a normal conversation between the two of them. That wasn't easy to do as she felt his lips press against her earlobe, gently kissing at it before pulling away suddenly. He seemed to be so... gentle at the moment, which was odd to her. Though if Becky had learned anything in her entire relationship with both Jonathan and Scarecrow it was never to expect anything to be gentle or the typical and always expect surprises.

Just as she thought those words it happened, the surprise that she was always on edge waiting for. The long pale fingers that were tangled in her messy curls then wrapped around large chunks of her hair and yanked, then his hands yanked the strands roughly which in turn caused her head to pull back sharply. She let out a small squeal of surprise as her own hands tried to grasp onto something, only finding the air. Now her hazel eyes were looking straight into his green eyes that were slightly hidden by the pair of glasses that he wore. As she looked into them it clearly showed the change of personality that had happened. No longer where they half-lidded as usual in boredom, but instead they seemed to be glaring at her and piercing straight into her soul as his face contorted slightly in sadistic anticipation.

“Ah yes... it has been months since the last time I paid you a visit. I've been visiting Jonathan as usual, but you see he tries to keep me away from this...” Grasping her hair taught now with one hand, he moved his other to her cheek, letting the back of his boney fingers stroke her face ever so gently, “...pretty face of yours. He wants you all to himself and never wants to share with me. Though our Jonathan forgets that I'm the one who found you and I'm the one who decided to pursue you. He can't hide you away from me for too long before I decide that you need a nice visit from Scarecrow. After all, it can't hurt can it?” Chuckling now he began to stroke her skin from her cheek, moving slowly down to her neck and barely brushing against the tender skin there. “Well... of course it's going to hurt, but I know you like it. You never want to admit it my dear Plucky Becky, but you love it when I hurt you.” 

Her freckled face began to feel flush as he began to speak to her in such a way. It was alluring, devious, and fear inducing which was just what Becky expected from her Master of Fear, anything less she knew deep down would just be plain boring. It was true, she did like it when he hurt her, not only did she like it, but she loved it. It was something that she could always count on when Scarecrow came around. Whenever Jonathan got a certain... look in his eyes the nights were filled with romance, though not the kind the average couple would experience and when Scarecrow got that look in his eyes she knew her night was going be a fine mixture of both pleasure and pain. Now as she tried to hide her hazel eyes from Scarecrow she nodded her head as much as she could, albeit it wasn't very much due to her head being held taught by his grasp.

“Of course I'm right my dear, you know that I always am. I'm going to make sure that I make up for the last few months that I haven't been able to visit you, would you like that?” The hand that rest on her neck now turn it's palm against the pale flesh and grasped it gently, increasing a small amount of force against her windpipe slowly, but not too much, he still wanted her to be able to talk. After all if he choked her too hard now, the night would just be absolutely ruined.

As soon as Becky felt his hand press against her throat instinctively her own hands reached for his. Wrapping her much smaller fingers around his one hand she tried to pry him loose, only to feel him grasp down against her windpipe harder. With wide eyes and a flushed face all that she did was try to nod her head once more. Still being able to get air into her lungs she let out a tiny almost forced sounding moan. “Y-y-yes.”

A laugh escaped Scarecrow's lips now as he began to feel her tiny scrawny fingers pry at his hands, grasping to regain some sort of normalcy to her breathing. “If you keep trying to remove my hands Plucky Becky I'll have to make sure I continue to grip down harder. Or maybe I could always tie your hands down to something... it'll keep those pesky fingers away...” 

Without hesitation he quickly removed his hand that held her head by her curls to Becky's fingers that were trying in vain to remove his other hand from her neck. Grabbing her wrists roughly he held them down tightly in front of her chest, feeling her it rise and fall slowly as his dear Becky began to try and conserve air for the time being. Gripping at her neck and wrists tightly, he leaned back down to her ear and let out a chuckle. “My, my, my... someone seems to forget whose in charge around here. Tell me my dear, does good ole' Doctor Crane allow you to behave in such a way?”

His grip on her wrists was tight as she struggled to move them now, but finding she could barely wriggle her wrists side to side before his grasp tightened once more and her ears filled with his low chuckles at her attempts. “The dear Doctor Crane must be letting you get away with so much... all this... struggling won't do at all, you should know better with me by now.”


	3. Chapter 3

As her hands and wrists were pinned down against her chest, Becky knew at this point there was no talking her way out of this one. Especially since Jon had checked out for the evening. It had been a long while since the dealt with the Scarecrow last, at least six months if she remembered correctly. Deep inside of her she missed dealing with the sadistic Master of Fear, even though the time they spent together was usually painful for her. She longed for his sharp nails grasping at her freckled flesh, that dark laugh to fill her ears as he would watch her writhe in an uneven mixture of pain and little pleasure, and that strength that suddenly coursed through his body! Oh god did she yearn for it! Now as her thought's wandered to a few nights long past she felt her face flush a light pink as her body began to lean into Scarecrow's tall and lanky frame. Becky began to calm her breathing now, forcing herself to ease not only the lingering fear she had for the menacing villain behind her, but to restrain the growing fire inside of herself that only grew harder to control with each word Scarecrow uttered. Trying her best to look up at him now, she smirked. “Jon lets me get away with lots is right, why don't you put me back in my place?”

It was only after she said that did Becky fully realize what she had gotten herself into. It excited her! It excited her to know that Scarecrow would be in full control not only of her body for the evening, but her mind. Of course her and Jonathan had sex on multiple occasions, but it was so... vanilla. It was almost mundane. Not that she didn't enjoy it, she did, but it was with Scarecrow that she could really let her masochist and sexually depraved side show. Though she could easily do the same with Jonathan, it always seemed to have the air of a looming psychological evaluation involved, something she knew her ex-psychologist beau. With each time Scarecrow and her romped together it was euphoric to her. It didn't matter if it involved psychological torture, the testing of new fear toxins on her, or if it was physical pain she was enduring, it was all the same to her and would always bring her to orgasm then have her crawling back for more.

Suddenly the silence of the room was broken by Scarecrow's dark, low cackling. His chest rose and fell with each laugh against his Mistress of Fear's back. “Brave Becky, asking for punishment, oh how the once mighty have fallen...” He began now referencing to her past before he suddenly spun her around to face him. Moving his hands off of her wrists gently and then placing his boney fingers on the sides of her face, forcing her wide hazel eyes to gaze up at his face. “Tell me Brave Becky, dies it excite you to know that you've succumbed to me finally, does it scare you to know that I am your Master and for once you're no longer in control?” Scarecrow's fingers tightened their grip around her face now, his sharp nails digging into her cheeks, “Or are you frightened of who you really are?”

There was a pause of silence between the two of them as his eyes pierced into her own. Just as Becky parted her lips to answer his question, his hands moved from her face to her hips. Quickly he lifted her frail frame over his shoulder. “Tick, tock, tick, tock! You ran out of time Plucky Becky! Now it's my turn and I'm going to get my answer out of you... one way or another.”

As he headed towards the basement door with his toy over his shoulder, Scarecrow could feel her body go limp on him in compliance, and that just would not do! He wanted her to fight back in the game of cat and mouse that he would always come out the victor in. Slamming the door behind him now, letting it hit her freckled woman's head as he did so, he bounded down the stairs, causing her body to bounce on his shoulder with each step he took. 

When the door slammed shut against her head Becky let out a small groan of annoyance in the act, but still limply laid over the Scarecrow's boney shoulders. She could tell he was trying to get a rise out of her, it always went that way. Of course, she wasn't exactly the easiest person to get a rise out of. Back after her first encounter ever with the Scarecrow she had testified against him in court, something not many people would ever consider, even in the most sane would recoil back in such a thought. She had done it though, stood up against one of the most notorious villains in the rogues gallery. Not once did she think though that it would lead her here in the present moment- laid over Scarecrow's shoulder awaiting an evening of sheer masochistic bliss. Some people would consider this very moment to be something out of their worst nightmares, which of course is something that Scarecrow would relish in knowing, but for her... it was an oddly romantic evening. Of course she knew that it wasn't going to feel pleasant at first, but she knew once she mentally entered subpace and once her adrenaline kicked in everything would feel like heaven to her. While Becky was lost in her own thoughts of both pain and pleasure that was sure to ensue that evening she hadn't noticed that her Master of Fear had flicked on the lights to his basement workspace. Of course before she had become willingly ensnared into the villain lifestyle she would have considered this so called 'workspace' a mixture between a torture room, laboratory, and operating room.

The walls of the basement workspace were a bland off white color and were adorned with old wooden shelves with books of all sorts on them. Everything from medical books, psychology books, chemistry books, and of course binders of her lovely Jonathan's experiment notes and dissertations. Notebook papers were strewn about everywhere with small notes on them, while others were crumpled into little balls and thrown on the floor haphazardly, it was obvious to Becky that he'd recently been trying to create a new formula or perhaps trying to find the best way to do some more testing for his fer toxins. Either way, she was always in the dark about the going-ons of his research and what exactly he was doing for it. In general it wasn't until he had a plan that needed to be enacted, or when he needed to meet with the drug lords of Gotham about something or other that she was actually allowed to tag along and know what was going on. 

Quickly once more she was ripped from her thoughts once more as Scarecrow dropped her down onto the stainless steel medical table, her back hitting it before her head. Groaning it a bit, Becky reached into her curly mane of hair and held the back of her head, rubbing it gently after having not only a door hit it, but also a metal table. “Really Scarecrow, you could try to be at least a bit more careful...” She complained to him, knowing it was going to fall on deaf ears.

Of course as she knew it would, her complaints fell on the deaf ears of Scarecrow as he turned back to face her, his green eyes glaring down at her while the smirk he had on his face earlier was still plastered on his face. A small chuckle rose up from the lanky man's chest as he stared at her, it was almost unnerving. “My dear Plucky Becky...” He trailed on now, walking around the medical table as her big brown eyes followed his every movement. “Since your dear old Doctor Crane has checked out, I'm going to need to change my attire into something more... comfortable...” He chuckled once more, enjoying the growing anxiety in her eyes. He reached up, gripping her chin hard in one bony hand, forcing her to look right up into his eyes while his fingernails dug into her cheeks. “Do be patient my dear... I'll be right back.” 

With those last few words Scarecrow released his short grasp on her cheeks roughly, letting her head tilt to the side he pushed his grip away from. Now Becky watched him go into the off-shoot of the basement, closing the door behind him. Once she heard the 'click' of the lock and listened for a moment or two to be sure she was really alone for the moment, her hand went to her chest as she let out a big sigh. It really was going to be a long night, especially if he was changing into his costume. Looking to the door once more, just to be sure he wasn't going to pop out from behind of it to get a small scare out of her, let herself relax as much as she could for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Becky wasn't sure how long Scarecrow was going to in the other room for, but she knew she had to use her alone time wisely and try to compose herself for the events that were to come that evening. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her mane of ginger curls away from her face, running a hands through it slowly in both nervousness and excitement. She wasn't exactly sure at this moment if taking the pain over the drug induced state of mind she could have been in was a good idea. She could tell right away when he dropped her onto the medical table that he meant business tonight, and those drugs would've lulled her into going along with everything instead of the slow build up of pleasure that always seemed to take forever. It was too late to change her mind now, she had made her choice and like hell would he ever let her change that, the only thing it would create is even more of a reason to torment her, but he'd amp it up more than he'd originally planned. Leaning back now on her hands, she looked around the room once more. It was disorganized on this side of the basement to say the least. Tables covered with test tubes, some held upright by stands with bright green fluids in them, while others knocked over or shattered in pieces, the bunsen burners close to them thankfully were turned off. More papers were strewn about, stained by what she could only assume was a new fear toxin he was trying to make. Of course, the small doll he carried with him from time to time on his misadventures was sitting on one of the shelves surrounded by piled high books. Sneering at the doll, thinking it looked a bit misplaced in Scarecrow's workspace. She pushed that thought away now, finally letting her body relax on the cold metal medical table, leaning back on her hands as moved her legs off of the table, letting her bare feet wiggle at the cold air that surrounded her. Becky really wanted to hop down and walk around to see his notes, but it was something she knew would have consequences for if she did. 

Just when she was about to get lost in her thoughts once more, she heard the 'click' of the door lock once more. Scarecrow was back, and readier than ever now in his costume. As the door creaked open slowly, it seemed like his outfit only exaggerated his tall stature. The all black ensemble, save for his patchwork burlap mask that only revealed his blood shot eyes, the noose that hung around his neck, and the straw that made up hair, worked perfectly for him. It was creepy, it created a sense of fear in others, and damn, did it just do something for Becky. She retracted her legs back onto the table, curling them behind her bottom as she adjusted her posture, hands gripping the edge of the table as she leaned forward a bit, just to get a better look at her scary looking beau. Her hazel eyes were drawn straight to his gloved hands, staring at the sharp nails in a bit of anticipation. Biting her lower lip unconsciously, she let her eyes continue to wander, to those long lanky legs and then down to the matching boots he wore. Her hazel eyes went up once more, taking in the angry look he always seemed to have on his face while wearing his mask, she'd never let him know it drove her absolutely wild. Before she had a chance to relish in the sight that was in front of her, Scarecrow began to step towards her once more.

What seemed like a permanent scowl rested on his face as he cut off the wandering gaze of Becky. Ego stroking is what it seemed like she was trying to do to him, mentally he scoffed at such a thing. He didn't need his ego stroked, he already knew he was the Master of Fear and that everyone else around him was fully aware of this fact. “Plucky Becky... Brave Becky...” He began to speak in a harsh voice now. When her body recoiled back from the edge of the table his voice rang out in a snicker as soon as he reached the medical table. Reaching out once more, his fingers easily grasped her chin once more, letting his nails dig into her cheeks again. He pulled her face towards his own masked by mere inches before snickering at the woman once more. “You think you can get out of this like you did the subway long ago? There's no one to help you now...”

Wincing in at the feeling of his nails digging into her face, she tried to pull back slightly from his grasp. Wrong move. It didn't even take a second before his sharp talons of what she called fingernails pushed harder into her face, breaking the skin beneath them. “Trying to weasel your way out of this one, hm my dear Rebecca?” He spat back in response to her actions now, the scowl still frozen on his face while his bloodshot eyes stared straight into her own.

“N-no... it's just that your nails are digging in too much...” She spoke back now to him, it wasn't the easiest with him gripping at her cheeks so forcefully, but she managed.

“You're the one who asked for pain. I'm merely obliging in your wishes.” Scarecrow retorted back, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her for a moment. “What to do with Brave Becky, what to do...” He trailed off now letting a silence come over the basement for a few moments before he tightened his grip once more and then pushed his hand away from her face once more, but this time with enough force the unsuspecting Rebecca onto her shoulder, her face hitting the metal with a small thud. 

She watched silently, her heart beginning to pound in anticipation and dare she even think it? Fear. She was definitely feeling quite a bit of that this evening. Keeping her eyes trained on him, Becky watched as his long fingernails began to tap at the bottom of his permanent scowl, he was pretending to think about what to do with her. Of course, she knew that Scarecrow already had a plan in mind for the evening, but with her it was all about the unknown that got her really quaking. It always had. From the beginning she'd been more afraid of the what if's that he brought into her mind rather than what he was actually doing to her. She had enough bravery in herself to take whatever he threw her way, whether it be testing out a new fear toxin, giving her drugs that would either dull her senses into oblivion or those that would heighten them to the level that even the slightest touch would cause her to have a sensory overload. Sometimes it was even just him ignoring her for days and sometimes weeks on end as he thought of new ways to break the Batman and the unwilling citizens of Gotham. It was when he made her wait in silence as he pretended to 'think' that made her mind race and her hear being to beat out of her chest. He could be quite frightening when he wanted to be, and to her there was nothing more frightening then him donned in his full costume in silence. It was not only frightening, but also it did something for her. It awoke things inside not only her mind, but also tingles in places she didn't like to admit got them and like hell she'd ever tell him either! That would only further his games more and while it was quite arousing once she entered her subspace mindset, he wasn't the kindest during their games and nor did he try to bring her back down after they finished playing. 

He wandered towards his desk now, eyes unblinking as he stared at all the implements before him. Papers, books, scissors, scalpels, his doll, bottles of knocked over toxins, test tubes, the bunsen burner, and more test tubes. Though she couldn't see it, Scarecrow's scowl turned into a smirk as he reached out and grabbed a handful of them, one or two filled with a toxin he'd been working on recently. The orange liquid filled them nearly to the brim, only being stopped from escaping by old wine bottle corks. Turning back to face her, the smirk now on his face with eyes glaring at her with great intent. Oh yes, he had a plan for her that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

When Becky saw Scarecrow turn around, she was a bit confused on why he'd be looking at the desk for something, but as her hazel eyes moved down to his hands, she saw why. In his hand he held some test tubes, some with an orange liquid and others without. She wasn't sure now what he had planned, but she knew for sure it wasn't gonna be good. She lifted herself up from the cold metal table now, her curly mop of hair now a mess. Brushing a few strands from her face, she tilted her head as he began towards her once more. That menacing smirk still on his burlap covered face.

Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the rest of the night. If she was going to be in this position all night, she might as well play his game by honing in on her bratty submissive side, after all, she had to play along with the game too right? Of course, he hated it when she played along. He wanted her to be afraid of him like everyone else in Gotham was and she always resisted. Of course she knew it only made him more sadistic towards her, but when in the right mood, that's exactly what she wanted. She was a challenge from the very beginning of their relationship, going all the way back to when she first testified against him, and there was no way now that Becky was going to make it easy for him. 

“And just what are you gonna do with those? Blind me with that neon orange water? Cause if so it's gonna take more than a few tubes of that.” Crossing her arms over her chest now, her heart still pounding in her chest, she let a smirk creep onto her own face now. She had to be brave, be bratty, and most of all, make him angry. It was a lot more fun that way and it had been a while since her and Scarecrow romped around. She wanted to feel him for days after tonight, even if that meant her body was going to take a huge toll for it. 

Scoffing at her remark towards the test tubes he had in his hand, Scarecrow didn't let his smirk wane as he stepped up right in front of the table she propped herself up on. With his free hand he grabbed a fistful of her mane that she had just brushed out of her face and jerked her head back down to the table and looked down on her. Yes... she was attractive, at least to him, some people would remark her as a bit homely especially with a limp leg of hers, but to him she was attractive. Now as her face contorted into a wince with that smirk taken right off of her face he could only think she'd look prettier in anguish and terror. “Crane might let you get away with those snotty remarks, but I won't.” He began to finally speak now, pulling her hair a bit harder as he pulled her head from the table, closer to his face now by her hair. “Need I remind you whose in charge?” 

Looking up at her beau now, eyes widened in pain from how hard he was manhandling her by her ginger locks of hair, she closed her eyes tightly, forcing her smirk back onto her face. “You're not in charge, you just like to think you are,” While she was afraid he was gonna pull out some of her hair as he held her close to his face, his eyes staring into her own she let out a small laugh, that was sure to annoy him she was sure. “Besides....” She winced once more as he tightened his grip, her own hands going to the side of the table and grabbing at it to keep herself grounded, “deep down you're the one afraid. Afraid that I'll get the best of you. Again.”

With those few sentences that was it. Scarecrow began to see red mentally, but knew he had to keep his facade. To let this lithe woman know she was getting to him would be exactly what she wanted, it was part of her plan. Gripping her hair as hard as he could now, he slammed her back down onto the table. Lifting one gangly leg up into the air, he let his knee land right on her stomach and eased his bodies weight onto it. He had to keep her from moving, though that wouldn't be too hard to do soon enough. Taking the hand that was in her hair, he moved it to her cheeks now and let his nails dig into them. Laughing, he looked down at her as he overpowered her quite easily, even as she now wiggled against his knee. “Dear Plucky Becky... you should know by now that doesn't work with me. You know I'm the one you fear. Deep down you're still scared of just what I can inflict upon you. What I can do to you. Those memories I can make you relive all over again.” Now he shifted his entire body weight onto the knee that was firmly planted on her abdomen, using it to keep her still. For now. Soon enough he wouldn't need to use force. “Now Becky...” He began once more, his voice trailing off as he took his hand off of her face, letting her squirm beneath him. “I'm going to need you to behave.” Trailing his now free hand down her chest, to her abdomen, and then to her upper thigh. 

She was having trouble breathing with a newly added weight on her stomach, for a lanky man Scarecrow seemed to weigh a lot, at least to her in this present moment. The back of her head pounding from the blows on the metal table she struggled now against him. Rebecca liked a lot of things in the heat of the moment, but her head hitting a table wasn't one of them. Before she could get a word out, now that it would've been easy at the current moment, she felt his half gloved hand on her thigh. She wasn't sure still just what he had in mind for those damn test tubes, but she knew that his sudden shift in attitude would tell her soon. His hand pushed her long shirt out of his way so that their skin met and a shiver creeped up her spine at the sudden feeling of his cold fingers. Her eyes darted back up to him, only to remember that his mask was hiding just what he was thinking. “Why should I?” She retorted back now, he was peaking her interest, but she wasn't sure if she fully wanted to know why just yet.

Scarecrow didn't answer her as he let his hand rest on her thigh for a moment before gliding his fingernails towards her knee and pushing it aside, exposing what was in between those legs of hers. Smirking underneath his mask, he glanced up at her, shaking the test tubes filled with orange liquid in the air. He could feel her try to move once more beneath him, so he pushed himself onto the table now, leaning over her and making sure that his knee that was still placed firmly on her kept him up and her right below him. Using his other leg, he held down her newly moved one to keep her exposed. He brought his free hand up her thigh again, digging his nails into her skin gently as he made his way up to the hem of her panties beneath her shirt. He let a finger slip underneath the hem of them now, teasing it against her pubic area and feeling the delicate skin. Within seconds he tore them down her legs, he didn't need them off all the way, not yet at least. She began to squirm beneath his weight again. This wasn't going to do. Scarecrow brought a test tube to the lips between Becky's legs now and let the cold glass touch at her most delicate of areas. He looked up now to see her face, he wanted to see for himself if he was getting the reaction he wanted from her. 

She knew what was in the test tubes he held between her lips now. That wasn't just neon orange liquid, it was fear toxin. The only thing she couldn't be sure of at the moment was if it was a new batch that he'd been slaving over or if it was one she'd encountered before in the past. Becky was hoping that it was the latter of the two, at least she knew then the effects that it would have on her. She had to admit, it was a bit anxiety inducing to know that it was so close to her in an area where she would never want that liquid to touch. Breathing in deeply, with a bit of a shake in her intake of air, she must have shown Scarecrow something he wanted to see because she could hear a small chuckle come from him now as he brushed the rounded end of the test tube against her clit just barely over and over again. A squeak emerged from between her lips and she could feel her face heating up in embarrassment. No matter how many times they'd done this, it always made her feel so... dirty... at least in the beginning. Once he got her going, there was no shame left that she could conceivably feel. Looking up at him, she was damn sure now that he must have at least some sort of smug grin on his face beneath that mask, after all, he was starting to finally get what he wanted out of her. 

He continued to look into her eyes as his fingers idly continued to rub the rounded end of the tube against her clit while to toxin sloshed inside of it. Scarecrow could tell she was nervous, any reasonable person would be in her predicament. When she uttered that small sound of audible pleasure, he smirked. How could he not? He wanted her fear be mixed in with pleasure, and the more his darling toy squirmed and squeaked the better. Watching her become flushed in the face only gave him more motive to continue on with his task. He darted his eyes back to her smooth pussy, watching himself push the end of the tube against her opening. “Now my dear Becky... your dear doctor needs you to stay still.” Before he could even give her a chance to respond he shoved the tube filled with toxin inside of her, the corked end sticking out of her now. A shrill squeal of both shock and pain filled the quiet room and he could feel her back arch as much as it could against his knee, her leg that he still held went to cover herself from him. Unfortunately for Becky, he shoved her leg back down on the table, she needed to stay still. “What did the doctor tell you Becky, hmm? You wouldn't want me to...” He started to speak once more, his still bloodshot eyes widening as he swiftly inserted another tube filled with toxin into her tight hole once more. “...Slip, now would you?” His smirk only grew wider as he looked down at what he had just done. 

If Becky wasn't nervous before, she sure was now. A sharp pain was radiating inside of her now where he had stuck the tubes. Her body wasn't ready for anything to penetrate her just yet, she felt achingly dry with the slick tubes in her now. It's not that she was expecting much... foreplay... well at least some, if she had to be perfectly honest, but it didn't seem to be in the plans for the evening. Breathing heavily in combination from his knee still weighing her abdomen down and the new feeling she was now experiencing inside, she looked at him with her widened hazel eyes. Luckily for her, he was focused on her pussy, at least for the time being. “Please tell me Scarecrow that the toxin is something I've...” She hesitated for a moment, Becky knew it wasn't a good move right now, but she had to know for sure. It was driving her nuts. “Something I've... I've been exposed to before.” His response to her was just another tube being shoved inside of her. She wasn't sure if this one held toxin or not, but at this point it didn't matter. Her only hope was that the glass was tempered. Knowing her luck though it probably wasn't. The pain was still sharp, but it was beginning to subside into a dull pleasure. The glass that was previously so carelessly placed inside of her stretched the walls of her pussy, another object didn't hurt as much as the first two. If anything the feeling of something inside of her was beginning to make her pleasure senses begin to awaken for the first time in a while. 

Underneath his mask Scarecrow marveled at the sight in front of him, she was in such a humiliating position, and placed in it by him. She was scared, or at least getting there, and it was beginning to make him feel something he didn't feel very often. He had a sex drive just like many men, but his urges were few and far between, but now with her leg splayed out and her pussy open and filled for him to see he was beginning to be stirred. “I'm going to remove my knee from your stomach my Plucky Becky, but you need to be still. You wouldn't want glass and an untested toxin to break in such a sensitive area.” Once her blushing freckled face nodded, he lifted himself off of her and stepped back down onto the ground. He went over to his desk and pushed a few papers off of it, he needed some scissors and perhaps a scalpel. It took a few moments, but he found the tools he needed. Quickly he made his way back over to his helpless looking girlfriend that was laid out on the table and put the scalpel at the end of it. Taking the scissors Scarecrow skillfully cut both sides of her panties so that they'd fall on the table and then snatched them up. The would come in handy later. He could feel her eyes watching him as he then went to her oversized shirt and snipped it hem to collar, and then doing the same to each shirt sleeve. He wanted Becky as exposed as she could be, he wanted her humiliated, and he wanted her in pain. Tossing the fabric over his broad shoulder he smiled. This is exactly how he wanted her. The cold air quickly made her soft pink nipples perk up and he could see goosebumps appearing all over her perfectly freckled body. He threw the scissors onto the ground with one hand, and with his other lanky arm reached down to where he had placed the scalpel and picked it up. It glistened in the light as he held it to his face, inspecting it one last time before he would use it.


	6. Chapter 6

Becky was trying her hardest now to keep her cool. Her veins were beginning to pump with adrenaline as a mixture of pain, pleasure, and worry began to wash over her. It was true he was hurting her, though it was something she loved. She loved being forced to submit, but only when she decided that she wanted to. She was a masochist as much as she didn't want to admit it and he was a sadist. It was a perfect match when it came to their more carnal desires and needs. Him whispering in her ear wasn't helping to control her breathing unfortunately, if anything it really helped her own arousal grow needier. He was getting the reactions that he wanted from her and he was pushing her further and further towards her own edge before she'd begin to get lost in masochistic pleasure. She knew fully well that majority of the things they did in these few moments they shared were unhealthy, but who was she to deny the pleasure that both her body and mind enjoyed. Rebecca's tightly shut eyes began to relax as he chuckled into her ear. He was pleased with the way she was reacting and that only began to please her more. Her legs began to shake more in anticipation as her nipple was grasped firmly in between those sharp talons he called nails. She was sure that the small cut he had made between her breasts would've hurt if she wasn't already feeling her body begin to give into him, but she hoped for more in a way. Being marked wasn't something he normally would ever do, but she wanted the world to know that she was his Mistress of Fear. More than by name alone. Opening her eyes slightly, she turned her head to look at him in his mask. “Not even slightly.”

He scoffed at her remark and immediately pulled back from her. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You never were an astute liar Becky. Your breathing and,” He removed the scalpel from her skin now and reached down to grip her wrist tightly, instrument still in hand, “Your heart rate say otherwise.” He continued to hold it for a few more moments, making sure to track how fast her heart was beating a little bit longer. She was nervous, but she should be. He was the Master of Fear and she was in front of him naked and in his control. Dropping her arm carelessly down, he went back to work. He released her nipple from his grasp, her nipple starting to turn a bright red now that he had finally relinquished the grip he had held. Swiftly he moved himself back onto the table. He sat in front of her spread legs on his knees before leaning over her once more. She looked stunning to him. Her freckles seeming to stand out even more against her flushed cheeks. How her eyes were changing from pained and scared to pleased. Becky's hair was also a mess, though he had to admit it always looked that way to him, but in this moment, it seemed perfect. She was lithe and pale, which only made the red marks she had all over her chest now seem overpowering. He'd done that and she was his for the taking. For the claiming.

Not just yet though, he had to keep his own calm demeanor and not let her know that what she was doing to him was getting him aroused. His pants seemed a little bit tighter now as he continued the game with his lover. Scarecrow always wanted to put on something of a show to people, letting people know that their deepest fears could always get the better of them, and after all, he did still need to teach her that there was nothing to fear about his absence from her. There will be time when he will be away for months and months if caught by the Batman, she needed to learn how to be ready for that. She also needed to be ready for what would await her once he returned from his long... trips. Smirking underneath his mask, he looked back down at the corks of the toxin that was now sticking out of her, slowly getting covered in her body’s natural lubricant. Looking back up at her again, he shook his head. "It seems to me that two may not be enough to teach you a lesson..." Scarecrow removed himself from the table, turning his back on Becky once more. He didn't worry that she was going to run, he knew that she would stay right there, lest someone accidentally break the test tubes. For a moment, the thought of his own arousal that he was getting from such a lithe girl left his mind and he thought of the sheer terror that she would endure if, by some chance, one of the test tubes were to break. It would be so wonderful to hear her screams, those of terror, not pleasure. He chuckled to himself for a moment, it was a nice thought to have, but he'd have to get back to that eventually. For now, he needed to teach her a lesson and he did need to do trial runs on the toxin that he had put inside of her. He wasn't worried about the glass cracking, it was tempered, but Becky didn't need to know that. Back at this desk he rummaged around for more things... he didn't have any more of his new toxin, so he decided to make do with the old formula. He easily grabbed a handful of tubes with this time green liquid inside of them and grinned menacingly as he turned back to Becky, ever so gently shaking the tubes as he held them with the tips of his boney fingers. Yes, he was going to teach her a lesson.

Becky wasn't exactly sure what he meant by the tubes not being enough to teach her a lesson, if you asked her it was enough of a lesson to put any untested substance near her, let alone inside of her! It didn't matter much though, she was at his whim. Still trying to catch her breath, her eyes widened a bit as he began to saunter back over towards the table with more tubes. She didn't want to think about where they were going, but she had a gut feeling that they would be joining the rest that now stuck out of her, like she was an object used just to hold onto his belongings. Becky dared not sit up now though to take a gander at herself, she didn't want him to know that she was curious in what it looked like, that would mean that Scarecrow was winning, and she didn't want that. Her body though seemed to have another idea in mind. Even now the pain that she felt racing through her when he pushed the first of the two tubes into her, was subsiding and turning into a dull ache of wanting more. Her pussy was wet, she could tell just from the new feeling the air was giving her as she was displayed in such a manner. Her most secretive of parts out for him to gaze upon. Even as he was grasping her nipples, it was only intensifying the arousal that was growing deep inside of her slowly but surely. Before she Becky knew it though her lanky beau was back up on the table and between her legs. She was sure that if she could see underneath his mask he'd be smirking at her being so vulnerable right now, but she also knew he would still be trying to think of a way to make her more afraid. With his free hand, she could feel it trailing up her leg once more, his nails raking into the delicate flesh of her inner thigh before stopping right at the point in which her leg and pubic area met. That hand's thumb then gently rubbed against her lips and quickly was covered in her own sticky substance. Her ears heard his all too familiar chuckle ring out into the air once more, causing her legs to shake and a warm ache to stir deep inside of her now. Slowly she was losing her own self-control when it came to him, and whether he ended up teaching her a lesson at this point it didn't really matter. The second that she gave into her own desires meant that he won. The only way that she could possibly win this little scenario was if she could find a way to make him give in first. It was difficult, but she had done it before. Though this time she wasn't too sure, he had already begun to insert things into her this time and she was already feeling herself becoming drenched in her own desires.

Scarecrow immediately noticed that his thumb was covered in her sticky liquid the second that he pulled it away from her lips. He smirked at this reaction he was having on her body and he was sure her mind too. "My dear Plucky Becky..." He trailed off now as he looked down at his thumb for a moment, before looking right back at the pale and flushed face of the redhead beneath him. "I think we should play a bit of a game... I'd like to see just how much you can take all at once..." Scarecrow then reached up and grasped her cheek gingerly, letting his slick thumb rest on her lower lip. His other hand which held the test tubes put three of them down on the table between her legs, while he held the last one in his hand. "I think I'd like to see how many test tubes I can fit in that tight little hole of yours..." He took the rounded end of the tube and moved it between her lips just like he had done with the last two. This time, he let it get a bit lubricated by her own body before slipping it in besides the other ones. The gentle force he used pushed the other two out of her just slightly, so he pushed them back into her, this time a little further.

Right when she felt the cold glass being traced up her lips once more she knew what was to come, but right as Becky had finished her thought she felt the warm ache again as another object was pushed into her body, while some seemed to slip out, much to her dismay. Letting her head rest back on the cold metal table, she sighed in a bit of annoyance. It was nice to feel something inside of her and now that her own desires were beginning to wake up, her body anguished at the feeling of anything taking that pleasure away. That's when she felt it again, the test tubes being pushed into her body once more, and Becky could feel her inner walls grasping onto them tightly once more. Before her body even had a moment to adjust to the objects back inside of her, that's when another cold glass tube was pushed into her body, then again, and finally once more. Whether she wanted to or not, her hazel eyes shut and she felt herself lift off the cold table just slightly, her back arched in the small amount of pleasure she was receiving. It was true she did like the unconventional means of pleasure of having her nipples pinched, but she always would appreciate the simple gesture of feeling herself full. Full was just how she felt now, the walls of her pussy where spread farther than he had ever done so before, and it was a new feeling and one that she was fond of. By Becky's count there was now six test tubes inside of her, stretching her to a limit that she had never felt before. It was painful, but she could feel herself getting wetter by the second as they sat inside of her body, teasing and unmoving as she felt herself becoming more aroused by the second. Biting her bottom lip to stifle a whimper of pleasure that she so desperately wanted to get out of her chest, she tasted her own wetness that Scarecrow had wiped on her lip when she pulled her head out of his grasp to rest it on the table. It was a weird salty taste, one she had never tasted before and couldn't put her finger on what it tasted like, but it wasn't the worst thing she'd ever tasted, that was for sure.

He looked down at this handiwork with a grin plastered on his face beneath the mask, his eyes wide with sadistic joy as he looked at Becky below him. Her pale and freckled legs splayed out for him, and her lips forced apart by the test tubes. And the test tubes! Ah yes, the test tubes that now so wonderfully stretched her pussy in ways he would naturally never be able to do with his own body. Scarecrow could feel the pants that he was wearing growing taut once more as he started at this woman beneath him, staring at her body so enticingly displayed just for him, by him. The flush in her cheeks gave her away just as well, she was enjoying this, he could tell. Quickly he grabbed one of her wrist's once more and stared down at her face, checking her heartbeat. After a minute silence only interrupted by the sounds of her breathing he could tell that medically, yes, she was definitely enjoying everything that he was doing to her. Scarecrow then quickly moved his own body hovering over her own, just inches away from her face. He brought the one wrist that he held in his hand above her head, before grabbing the other and doing just the same. Holding both of her slim wrists tightly, he chuckled at those big hazel eyes that stared up at him now. How his dear Becky was trying so hard to compose herself, but her eyes were wide and full of her deepest desires now and the anxieties that she held were fading away and Turing to pleasure. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he could feel his own urges beginning to try to get the better of him, still he tried to fight them off. Either way, he knew that as she still laid there with so many tubes full of both tested and untested toxin inside of her, there was no way that she could fully relax and let fears go. As far as Becky knew at any moment any one of those bottles could break inside of her and she would be in a world of fear to the likes she may or may not have experienced before. This only seemed to arouse his mind more though, the thought of her screaming at his hand. Whether it be her screams of fear or the screams from the feeling of the flames of her desire finally welling up inside of her to the point that she cannot take it anymore, either way it all was music to his ears, especially if he was the one inflicting those screams. Yes, screams! Scarecrow wanted to make her scream, that's really what he wanted at that moment, and it was the one thing he felt could really make him show her that no matter what, he was the one in charge. He was the one that could decide her fate, and that he was the one that really had control of everything between them at the moment.

Leaning down close to her he blew her curly red locks of hair out of the way of her ear and chuckled right into it. "Now... I want to hear you scream my Brave Becky... " He kept himself close to her ear, continuing to let his warm breath hit her soon to be overloaded body.

A shiver went up Becky's spine as she felt his breath against her ear again. Slowly but surely, she was beginning to feel her fear leave her body, it was quickly being replaced by a sensory overload. His lithe, boney, and yet strong hands held her wrists above her head, causing her chest to rise and fall, and her nipples to ever so gently to brush up against the rough burlap of his costume as her chest rose to meet his. The rough tickling on her sensitive buds caused her back to arch a bit more, as they longed for contact once more. While she knew that she currently had test tubes filled with fear toxin inside of her, she also relished the idea in an odd way. The Master of Fear once more had her at his whim, and this time it was sexually compared to the first time that he had ever shown her terror. She loved it, she loved the fear while she was aroused. It was something no man had ever been able to show her before, at least until she met him. Right as he stated his desire, the desire to make her scream like he did so long ago, she felt her pussy tighten around the objects inserted inside of her. Becky's body was hitting a point where soon she would do whatever he wanted, she could feel it deep inside of her as her body began to self-lubricate itself more and more. His words alone were bringing her to that point, and right now her body wanted nothing more than to feel him touching her in ways that would make her go over the edge as many times as he saw fit. She wanted to please him, she wanted to bend to his will, she wanted him to dominate her. It was the basis of their relationship, the ever-present power struggle that would go on between the two of them, even when it came to antics outside of the bedroom. It all began when he came into the small suburban neighborhood that one time long ago. She wanted to show him that she wasn’t going to bend to his will, and he did everything he could just to get back at her, the one girl who had ever stood up to him. Even at this point in their relationship she wasn’t sure if it was lust that drove him, love, or his need to be in control.  
At this moment in time, that wasn’t a concern to Becky. The only thing that was on her mind was the game that they were playing right now She didn’t mind bending first, if anything she relished the thought. Right now, her body was aching for something to pleasure her. The warmth that was building inside of her was growing every minute. The rough touch of this hands holding her arms above her head was driving her mad. The tubes that stuck out of her, oh god the tubes. Any other time she would be not only embarrassed by such a thing, but she would completely think that it was something that she would never want done to her in her wildest dreams. Though here she was now, stuck in such a precarious position and having been put in one by the Scarecrow himself. Her cheeks flushed, she looked up at him with her lust filled hazel and smirked. “Then why don’t you already?” Wriggling her body that was just an inch or two underneath his, she tried to position herself better so that at least her bare breasts would hit his own chest a bit better every time she took a breath. “I thought you were… the Master of Fear,” Oh yes, she realized she should be choosing her words wisely right now, but she wanted to get a rise out of him. She needed to. It was the only way she could force his hand. “Some Master of Fear you are then! Can’t even get a girl like me to scream for you!” 

Becky felt a giggle rise out of her own chest, but of course she had to make him annoyed. She had to make him think that he was losing control. The game wasn’t as fun that way, besides she wanted to submit to him when he was his most sadistic to her. The mixture of pain and pleasure she would feel whenever that would happen was out of this world in comparison and she wanted to feel it at that moment. The only way she could think to do that was mock him at his own game. Rebecca was fully aware though that he could in fact make her scream, and Scarecrow could do it very easily. He’d done it before, and she knew that he could easily do it again a million times over. Before another thought could roll through her head she felt the grip on her wrists become tighter and a sharp pain as his nails began to dig into her freckled wrists. Yes, she had strung a chord within him and she knew that she was going to pay. 

With her words directed at him he felt a flash of anger within himself. How dare she question him! He, The Master of Fear! The one would could make everyone in Gotham scream at the top of their lungs with just a few choice words! And she, Plucky Becky, wanted to test that! After all the times he’d made sure she never left a room without screaming and after all the times she had watched tough men get on their knees and cry for their mothers!? It was laughable to him to say the least that she was so daft to really challenge him of all people! No, but her laugh was mockingly laughing at him, that’s what really angered him now. This red head truly thought that she was in control of the moment that they were having. Scarecrow was, not her. Holding her wrists tighter, he leaned his face down close to hers, just enough that all she would be able to see were his own eyes bearing into her. “My dear girl, do you really believe that I can’t make you scream?” Suddenly, he released her from his grip from her and grinned devilishly from behind the mask. No doubt about it Becky was confused now, and she should be. The girl expects to know what will happen next to her, and sometimes the scariest thing is never knowing what will be coming at all! He went back to his table and grabbed the scissors off of them once again before heading back to the table. Without looking over at the crude display of his girlfriend he had made, he took the shirt he had previously cut off her body and cut a few strips out of it deftly. “I’ll make you scream my Plucky Becky… I’ll make you scream louder than you ever had screamed for me before.”

Taking the strips of her clothing now he made his way around her, letting one of his nails drag on the metal table the whole way around until he made it behind her head. Taking that same hand, he let his fingernails run against her scalp gently, and dare he say it, almost lovingly massage her scalp with his dexterous fingers before he took another mound of that curly auburn mop of hair into his hand and pulled her head up and off the table roughly. Scarecrow then released her once more, but this time he covered her eyes with the strip of her old black shirt that she had previously worn, tying it in a knot behind her head, not caring if any of her hair had made its way into it, and she was sure it had. 

“The most common fear people have Becky, is the fear of the unknown. Shall we find out if that help you in this little… learning experience?” Chuckling, he played with another strip of the same shirt that he had cut. He then grabbed her wrists once more and tied them up above her head now. He went back to the shirt that he has used now, and cut a much longer strip from it quickly, and before Becky would be able to process what was going on, he looped it though her new restraint, knotted it, and then tied the other end to the leg of the metal table. He wanted to make sure she couldn’t see and that she was as defenseless as possible. With one finger, he pulled at the cloth to make sure it was taught. “Now… shall we begin?”


End file.
